


seasons of love

by vapourinthesky



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fun and Fluff, Mentions of other characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 02:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11454567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vapourinthesky/pseuds/vapourinthesky
Summary: Four stories for the four seasons. A day at the beach, a walk in the rain, playing with snow, and picking flowers.





	1. summer sun something's begun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer: Kara takes Mon-El to the beach and shares a secret.

It was a really hot day in National City and, even though the heat didn't bother them being aliens and all, Kara decided to take advantage of their day off and take Mon-El to the beach. She had asked him once while they were watching a documentary about ocean life (with which Mon-El was fascinated) if they had beaches on Daxam. Mon-El had explained that, just like Krypton, a big part of Daxam's surface was covered by water and swimming was a pleasurable activity for all Daxamites. The cloud of melancholy passing through his deep blue eyes at Daxam's memory didn't go unnoticed by Kara, who took the first chance she got to introduce her boyfriend to the magic of an Earthly day at the beach.

Kara remembered the first time she visited a beach here on Earth. Shortly after she landed, she had spent an entire evening talking to the Danvers about Krypton, and, despite her grief for its loss, she couldn't hide the little glimmer of excitement as she reminisced Krypton's ocean. This excitement was not lost on her new-found family who, the next day, took her to the nearest beach in the hopes of making her feel more comfortable on this new planet.

Kara was mesmerised. The view she beheld when they arrived at the Californian beach reminded her a lot of the beaches back home, but it was much more beautiful. The sand was not red like on Krypton, but a pale shade of beige that glowed golden under the yellow sun. And the sea…the sea was clear and shined crystal emerald; it was nothing like the deep blue- almost purple waters of the Sea of Bantz and the Morstil Ocean where she used to spend her summers back home. She couldn't contain her excitement as she ran towards the new setting.

It was these feelings of awe, excitement, and nostalgia Kara felt that day that she now saw in Mon-El's eyes as they arrived at the beach. 

They quickly set up their stuff on the sand and ran to the water. It was cool and relaxing. They swam around for a little while, stealing kisses between the dives, until Kara retired to rest under the yellow sun. It had been an exhausting night for Supergirl. Apparently, every criminal in National City thought it was a good night for a robbery. Mon-El had offered to help, but he was needed at the bar. (Some very intimidating aliens were having a party and M'gann needed all the help she could get.) So, she let him enjoy the sea as she lied down to sunbathe and recharge.

Kara watched her boyfriend play with the waves with smiling adoringly. He looked like a small child discovering the sea for the first time and Kara couldn't help but think of how adorable he looked. Her smile slowly turned into a big grin watching him come out of the water, his swimsuit damp against his dripping wet body. And what if her grin turned all smug when she felt the jealous stares of her fellow bathers as Mon-El plopped down beside her on the towel and placed a kiss on her cheek? She had no reason to be jealous; she knew Mon-El was hot as hell, but she also knew that he was hers- and maybe she was a bit too proud of that.

They spent the rest of the day swimming, sunbathing, making sand castles and collecting seashells. Thankfully there was no need for Supergirl or Valor that day. The Gods were kind enough to let them enjoy themselves, so now they were savouring the last hours of sunlight. Mon-El was reading his book, while Kara played with the fingers of his free hand, resting her head on his shoulder, lying next to him on the towel, watching him. She really loved watching him read. It made her feel calm and peaceful, and now with the sound of the small waves crashing in the background, she had never felt more relaxed.

The sun began to set colouring the sky in beautiful hues of orange, pink and violet.  
"It's time", Kara said.

Mon-El looked up at her, without closing his book. "For what?"

In a matter of seconds (Mon-El would swear she used her superspeed) Kara was standing in front of him extending her hand towards him with a big smile on her face. "Come! I want to show you something".

Mon-El seeing her so excited put his book aside and took her hand without hesitation. She let out a soft giggle at his confused face and led him to the sea.

They dove in the warm water and in a few minutes they were deep and far away from the shore. Mon-El was sure that the water would be freezing down there, but thanks to their alien physiology they didn't feel a thing. Kara led him to a small underwater cave and they found themselves in a narrow tunnel. He felt curiosity grow inside him. The swam across the watery tunnel to a big warm opening. When they pulled themselves to the surface, they came face to face with a beautiful sight.

Mon-El let out a soft gasp.

They were in a pond, in the middle of a cave. The walls were of red rock and covered with stalagmites and stalactites, giving an air of inviting danger to that place. He felt Kara slip her hand in his under the water, interlocking their fingers. At that moment the final rays of the setting sun hit the cave. Mon-El could swear on all the Gods that he had never seen anything more beautiful. The sunlight reflected on every surface, giving a red glow to the place. 

The view reminded him of sunsets on Daxam. He used to sit at his balcony at the palace and watch the sun set his last rays for the day on the mountains. The entire planet would slip into a warm, comfortable red light. It was magical!

"I've never shown this to anyone before". Kara let go of his hand and swam out to the cave. "Not even Kal".

He followed her sitting down beside her on a rock, giving her time to speak while admiring the view from this new perspective. Even the water emitted a sparkling red glow.

"It's just- I don't think anyone would appreciate this place as much as I do", Kara continued. "Sure, they'd find it beautiful, but to me, it is so much more. The red rocks, the crystal water, the red glow when the sun hits the cave at the right time…it reminds me of-"

"Home"

Kara jerked her head up to look at him. They've been together for a long time and known each other even longer, yet she was still always a bit surprised when he showed that he understood her feelings for her home planet. 

Kara had spent her life on earth believing that she would never find someone that completely understands her; that she would have to carry the burden of her planet's loss all on her shoulders. No one could ever understand her pain, not even Kal. Her cousin was only a baby when they left Krypton. He knew about their home from the Archives, but he hadn't lived it. Baby Kal-El had never attended a Kryptonian wedding, he had never taken part in celebrations for a new scientific discovery, he had never participated in the worships of Rao celebrating light and life. But Kara had. Kal grieved for his planet's loss but his pain did not run as deep as Kara's. When Krypton exploded, he lost a life he never knew. Kara had lived Krypton and his people, she had planned her whole life there. But all her dreams had been violently cut off. And it hurt. A lot. She had grown fond of her new life over the years but the pain for Krypton's loss was always there, lingering at the back of her mind. And she had no one to share that pain with.

Until Mon-El came along.

When Kara opened the Kryptonian pod that had crashed outside of National City to reveal a fellow alien- a fellow Kryptonian as she believed at the time-, a tiny flame of hope rose inside her. She thought that she had finally found someone to understand her, that she wouldn't have to feel alone anymore. That flame almost burnt away when she found out that the passenger of the pod was not a Kryptonian but a Daxamite, a person she was pre-conditioned to hate due to ancient interplanetary rivalries. Lucky for her, she was able to overcome her prejudices and realise that this stranger shared the same experiences as her and he could relate to her sorrows. The flame of hope was rekindled in her heart. And ever since Mon-El found her for the first time in the room of her mother's hologram, Kara knew that there was a connection between them and she started to think that maybe…maybe she was not alone anymore.

It's been months since that day and a lot had changed since (and they had definitely moved closer since they were dating and all), yet Kara still found herself surprised whenever Mon-El reminded her that he could sympathise with her thoughts and feelings about her fallen planet. 

Her slightly shocked expression quickly turned into a small adoring smile before she leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"Thank you for sharing it with me", Mon-El returned the smile.

They sat there holding hands and enjoying the view and each other's company until the sun was lost behind the horizon. They both felt a sense of freedom in that red cave. In there, away from human eyes, they didn't have to be Kara Danvers and Mike Matthews, or Supergirl and Valor. They allowed themselves to be Kara Zor-El and Mon-El, a boy from Daxam and a girl from Krypton enjoying a piece of home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning to start with spring, but I went to the beach and got inspired. I hope you enjoyed :)
> 
> Next up: Autumn!


	2. singin' in the rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Autumn: A walk in the park on a rainy day helps the supercouple relax and have fun.

The fresh, earthy smell of rain filled the air as Kara and Mon-El walked along the pathways of their neighbourhood park. It was early evening, the daylong rain had just stopped and the couple, free from their work and superhero duties, had decided to go for a walk. 

They walked along the stone pavements of the park, and by the flower beds, oaks and chestnut trees that lived there. Summer was long gone and the autumn leaves and flowers had already started to fall, painting the place in shades of orange and yellow. The colourful scenery was only a little dampened by the mud created by the precedent storm.

The park was quiet. The people of National City are not big fans of rain. The two aliens were the only ones outside, their fellow citizens tucked away in the warmth of their homes. They strolled hand-in-hand taking in the scenery. They relished in its quietness; the fresh scents emitted from the wet soil and the drips of the soaked trees made them feel calm and relaxed.

"Do you know what this reminds me of?" Mon-El broke the silence.

"The rainy park? What?" Kara asked.

"Remember that movie we watched last week? Where people were singing and dancing in the rain?" The glimmer of playfulness in his steel blue eye's did not go unnoticed by Kara. And she wouldn't deny she was feeling quite playful herself.

"Please tell me you're not going to start tap dancing" 

After she came back from Music Meister's musical world, they finally watched "Funny Face" and Mon-El was fascinated. Many musicals followed and the Daxamite had become now as much of a fan of the genre as Kara was. Yet, she still hadn't introduced him to the "magical world of Gene Kelly". So, last week for movie night she picked "Singin' in the Rain"- "a classic" as she called it, and of course Mon-El was thrilled by the tap dance. (And she might or might not have taught him some moves)

Mon-El opened his mouth to answer when- _**HONK HONK**_. A cyclist came running behind them on the path.

Kara intuitively pushed Mon-El out of the way, against an oak tree. They were panting as their adrenaline kicked in. Their chests were flushed against each other. They were so close they could hear each other's heartbeats without superhearing, and they remained impossibly close even when the cyclist had ridden far away. It felt like time had stopped.

Kara lifted her head; her gaze immediately locked with Mon-El's. She was captivated by the love and desire shining in his eyes and she was sure the same emotions reflected in hers as well. His bodily scent filled her nostrils. Her eyes flickered to his lips, which always looked so soft and kissable. Rao, she really wanted to kiss him. She stood on her tiptoes and leaned in. Her lips ghosted over his, their breaths mingled. Mon-El's eyes fluttered closed. Kara leaned in a bit closer (if that was even possible), reached up, shook the branch of the tree they were standing under, and supersped away.

Her laughter echoed in the silent park. All the rain water that had been caught on the branch fell onto her boyfriend, soaking him. Kara's laughter only grew louder when Mon-El sent her a mixed look of defeat, betrayal and amusement. For a second she was worried that he would be offended by her action or take it too seriously, but she quickly brushed those thoughts away. If anyone could appreciate a prank, that was Mon-El. He had pulled quite a number on her and this was her sweet revenge.

"I see I'm rubbing off on you", he chuckled strutting towards her.

"Maybe…Just a little bit", Kara teased.

"Good", he said before superspeeding and locking her in his embrace with a smile. She ruffled his dripping wet hair and he shook his head like a puppy trying to get rid of the water.

"Ew, you'll ruin my clothes!" She kept on laughing while trying to gently shove him away from her. Not that she cared that much about her plain white shirt and jeans, she just likes teasing him.

Mon-El was laughing now, too. "I didn't see you care much about my clothes" He raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, well, my shirt is new and all this water is ruining it", she lied humorously. "Plus, I never liked that shirt on you." She sent a pointed look at his black-and-white plaid shirt.

"Oh, really?" He pulled her closer to him, resting his hands on her waist. 

"Really." She threw her arms around his neck. "But, now that I'm having a closer look at it..." She took a minute to check him out, exaggeratingly. 

She felt his intense look at her while her gaze lingered at his torso and arms to appreciate the way his damp shirt highlights his muscles. In moments like this, she is very grateful that he agreed to train with her when he first landed on Earth. Not that she doesn't appreciate his training to become a hero; of course she does and she is very proud of him; the people always come first after all. But, in their private moments, she allowed herself to be a little selfish and relish the view of his toned up body.

Kara looked up and her breath hitched in her throat when her eyes found Mon-El's soft gaze. They smiled at each other before leaning in to do what they both wanted to do for the past few minutes. Their kiss was soft and sweet. They were about to lose themselves completely into it when- _**DRIP. DRIP. DRIP. DRIP.**_ \- lonely raindrops started falling on their heads. They pulled away to look at the sky, without escaping each other's arms. Dark grey clouds had gathered in the evening sky and thunder was audible in the distance. Before they could think of running for cover, the rain began to fall more and more heavily, sending them both into a fit of uncontrollable giggling. 

And since there was no danger of them catching a cold thanks to their alien physiology, they resumed their walk kissing and laughing in the rain, until the night started to fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a prompt I saw on tumblr. Is it too cheesy? Anyway, I hope you enjoy! :)
> 
> I was planning on updating sooner, but Game of Thrones took over my life- oops!
> 
> (Next up:) Winter is coming!


	3. let's build a snowman!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter: There's no better stress relief than building a snowman.

Kara stared frustrated at her laptop. The open word document on her screen as blank as the snow falling outside. She read and re-read her article, trying to find a way to make it read more “neutral”. It was about the new law the President had passed allowing aliens to become eligible to vote. Kara had explained all points of this law in her article, she had interviewed both humans and aliens, she had even managed to get a quote from the President, yet Snapper had found that her article was not neutral enough, that it leaned in favour of the alien community. And she couldn't understand how that was a bad thing. That law was a big step for the alien community, for her own people; voting is one of the basic human rights and aliens have built lives on Earth (some, like J'onn and M'gann, have lived here longer than most humans) and embraced the human way of living, so why wouldn’t they deserve to be treated as equals? That's what she had written and however much she tried she couldn't write something less opinionated.

A single knock on the door pulled her from her thoughts. Before she could answer or use her x-ray vision to see who it was- although she was sure it was Mon-El coming home from his shift at the bar- Mon-El's singing voice came from the other side of the door to validate her guess: (Sometimes he still knocked on the door, even though he lived there now, too)

“Do you want to build a snowman?”

“Come in, you goofus!” Kara shook her head, laughing.

Mon-El stepped into the apartment with a big grin on his face and walked over to give her a quick peck on the lips. Kara smiled at that, despite her frustration. He always managed to make her smile, even in the most difficult situations. One smile, one touch, or one word of his was enough to make her feel better, to make her worries vanish temporarily. It was like he lifted with this small gesture the weight she felt she was constantly carrying on her shoulders.

His expression fell when he noticed the crinkle forming between her brows. “What’s wrong?” He asked pushing a golden lock away from her face.

Kara silently cursed her stupid crinkle. “It’s my article”, she said and sighed. “Snapper wants me to rewrite it. He says it's not objective and it promotes the pro-alien view. But, how can I not write something positive for such an important thing for the alien community? This law has nothing but good things to offer to the alien population. It is such a big step. And not only for aliens like you and me and the President, who can pass for humans, but mostly for aliens like Brian, who can't blend in with the human population so easily. This law is a way for them to decide for their own lives and start claiming more rights as immigrants here on Earth. How can I not support it?” She felt anger boiling inside her as she spoke.

“Hey” Mon-El put a hand on hers to calm her down. “I know how important this law is for us and for our fellow aliens”, he said. “It is something my people never had on Daxam. Their rulers were imposed on them, their rights were limited, and they had no say on royal decisions that would affect their lives.” Shame was audible in his voice. “And the right to choose their leaders, to have their voices be heard in important matters, I would like to offer them this.” His blue eyes were full of pain. There were so many things he wanted to do for his people, but he couldn’t; not now when their home was gone; not when they had attempted to destroy his new home.

Kara's heart broke to see him like that. She knew how truly he cared about his people and hearing about the changes he'd like to make for them filled her with mixed feelings of pride and sorrow.

“I don’t know how but, I’m sure you'll find a way to promote the pro-alien view without your article coming off as opinionated” he said. “But, first,” he kissed her temple, “you need a break.”

“Fine” Kara said. She needed to clear her thoughts before diving into her article again. “What do you want us to do?”

“My offer still stands” Mon-El answered.

Kara stared at him confused for a few seconds, before his song came back into her mind, making her smile. “Oh, okay, let's build a snowman! Can you grab my scarf and mittens? I'll pack some stuff we'll need for our frosty friend.”

“Sure!” Mon-El flashed her a smile and walked to the bedroom.

Kara put some buttons and a big carrot in a paper bag. “Don’t forget a scarf for the snowman” she called.

Mon-El came out of the bedroom holding a woollen bundle. He handed her her blue winter set, which matched the red one he was wearing, and sang: “It doesn't have to be a snowman”

Kara rolled her eyes. “I knew showing you that movie was a mistake.” She handed him the bag and shoved him gently towards the door.

 

A white veil had fallen over the park. The glimmering snow crunched under their feet. Families were playing with the snow, building snowmen and making snow angels, as they always did this time of the year. Kara used to smile sadly at the sight; she used to think that she could never have that on Earth. But, now, looking at those families, her gloved hand intertwined with Mon-El's, she allowed herself for the first time to dream of her own little family, of having her own adorable children to spend the snowy days with. She smiled a fond, grateful smile at the man standing beside her, the man that had given her her dream back.

“Ok, first, we have to make three big snowballs, one slightly smaller than the others- that's going to be the snowman’s head. Then we pile them up, just like those kids are doing over there” she explained, pointing at a group of teenagers nearby.

Mon-El, who had never built a snowman before, nodded. They started rolling pieces of snow on the ground to make the balls, pausing every now and then to fake exhaustion. When all three snowballs were made, they rolled them over to the place they had decided their snowman would live and put them on top of each other, pretending to struggle at the task.

Kara took some buttons off the paper bag and placed them on the snowman's body, keeping two for his eyes. She was almost done with the rocks for his mouth, when she heard crunching sounds behind her. She turned around to find Mon-El munching on the carrot she had brought for the nose.

“What are you doing?” she snapped.

“Eating the carrot” he answered, a sheepish look on his face. “I was going to save you half” he offered, seeing that his answer hadn't satisfied her.

“This is not for eating, Mon-El.” She sighed and snatched the half-eaten carrot from his hand. “It’s for the snowman's nose.”

“Why would you put a carrot, something long and pointy, as his nose and not something more... flattering?” He was confused.

“It’s just how it is. There.” She placed the carrot in the middle of the snowman’s face. “Did you bring a scarf?”

“I brought something better.” He grinned and pulled a long-sleeved red shirt from under his jacket. He placed it around the snowman's neck and tied the sleeves, like a cape. “Meet Frostman! The newest member of the Superfriends!”

Kara's laugh echoed in the small park. She felt happy and relaxed and ready to face her article again. And she owed it to Mon-El. She pulled him into a tight hug and they stood for a while admiring their work.

“Thank you” she whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing this in the middle of a heatwave.
> 
> As you may have noticed, I moderated the comments on my fics. I did this because someone left a negative comment on the previous chapter. Don't get me wrong, I always welcome and appreciate constructive criticism but, that comment wasn't on my stories or my writing but on that person's dislike of the ship. I didn't bother me that much but I didn't want any lovely person that reads my stuff to read that kind of comments about something they love.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like this :)  
> Next and final chapter: Spring!


	4. a hundred million miracles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spring: Crafting with flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long delay but the defenders consumed my soul and I needed time to find my inspiration again. This chapter is very dialogue-heavy, I hope you enjoy it!

"Why are we here, again?" Mon-El asked as they were walking up the hill; their shoes dipping in the soft grass, the spring breeze cool against their faces.

"Since when do we need a reason to go for a walk?" Kara teased.

"We don't…but you were so eager to come out here today I thought you had something specific in mind".

Kara had woken him up early that morning with a platter of pancakes insisting they go out for a walk. And since they both had a free day from work and there was no imminent threat to the city, he happily agreed. So, by late noon they were walking hand in hand up the hillside, ten miles outside National City.

"I was doing research for an article", Kara begun, "and I found that in many countries around the world May Day is celebrated. Every year on May 1st people go out in the fields and pick flowers to make flower wreaths which they then hang on their front doors, in a way of welcoming nature and all things good. It is a celebration of spring, nature and flowers. It reminded me of similar celebrations in honour of Lorra".

"Did you celebrate the goddess of beauty back on Krypton?" Mon-El asked confused, as he knew of Krypton's monotheism.

"No, only Rao. But, we learn about the festivities in the ancient years at school" she explained. "Plus, my mother loved everything about flowers, so flower-picking had become kind of a family tradition. And I thought we could take advantage of this earthly festivity to recapture and pay homage to our own extra-terrestrial customs".

"That's actually a great idea," Mon-El said. "I used to love Lorra's festivities back on Daxam. We used to spend all day picking flowers in the gardens and putting them on our hair and garments. Then, in the evening, the whole court would gather in the royal ballroom and we'd drink and dance till morning. In the second day of celebration, the festivities took a more intimate turn".

"Of course they did," Kara said, but her tone was not judgmental. Over the months they'd been together she had come to understand and accept Daxam's customs no matter how different and wrong they seemed to Kryptonians. She had let go of prejudice and learned not to judge a people due to cultural differences.

Mon-El let snorted at that. "I do not see any flowers here, though" he added. Everywhere he looked, all the way up to the hilltop, there expanded a green field; not a single bud was to be seen.

"That's because they are on the other side of the hill," Kara said excitedly.

They kept walking, hand in hand, relishing in the comfortable silence and the warm, rejuvenating sunlight. When they reached the top of the hill, Mon-El's breath caught in his throat. They were standing above an endless, colourful sea of flowers: purple sage, yellow poppies, mountain dandelions, pink milkweeds, morning glories, anemonies, sunflowers, daisies, orchids of every colour, primroses, blue-eyed grass…It was like they found themselves inside one of those Monet paintings he had seen in National City's Art Gallery.

"It's beautiful!" he muttered, his eyes wide open at the sight.

Kara smiled. "Come on! We have flowers to pick" she said and dragged him excitedly into the flowery ocean.

They strolled around in nature's beautiful garden for hours, picking flowers of all kinds and colours. Early afternoon found them at the bottom of the hill, each holding an armload of blossoms. Kara unloaded hers in Mon-El's arms, took a blanket from her bag and laid it on the grass under a chaste tree. Mon-El gently placed the flowers on the cloth and they sat around them.

"First, we must make the wreath" Kara instructed. She reached up and cut a flexible stick from the tree -careful not to be noticed by anyone-, she shaped it into a circle and tied it with a piece of the floral wire she had brought with her. "Then, we put on the flowers". She picked a big sunflower from the bunch and attached it to the wreath with another piece of wire. "Just like that!" They continued putting flowers on the wreath in turn until it was fully covered.

Mon-El lifted it up to inspect it. The different shades of purple, white, and yellow mixed very smoothly creating a feast for the eyes. "It's so pretty!" he exclaimed. "What are we going to do with it?"

"We'll hang it on our door. That's what the custom commands" Kara said. "But, what are we going to do with all these remaining flowers?" She gestured at the blossoms still spread between them.

"Oh, I know! Pass me the wire!" Mon-El offered.

She watched him curiously. He cut a piece of the wire and carefully shaped it into a circle the side of a person's head and secured some unflowered greenery on it. He, then, proceeded to add the leftover flowers by wiring them to the base. By the time he was done there were no flowers left on the blanket.

"For you!" he said with a big smile and handed her the crown.

"Where did you learn how to make flower crowns?" she asked, impressed with his skills.

"I was a prince, remember? I know all about crowns" he said nonchalantly. Kara gave him a pointed look. "Fine. I watched some Youtube videos", He shrugged and they both laughed.

"Well, it's beautiful". She took the flower crown from his hands and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you," she said and put it on.

Mon-El thought that no one had ever looked as beautiful as she did at that moment smiling at him. The afternoon sun reflected off her golden locks and the colours of the flowers danced around her features. She really was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and he inwardly thanked Rao, Lorra and every other god in the pantheon for blessing his eyes with so many gorgeous sights in one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is it. Do you celebrate May Day where you live?
> 
> I want to thank everyone who took the time to read my stories. Thank you all for reading, for coming back for each chapter, and especially for leaving kudos and comments. It really means a lot and it was really encouraging given that English isn't my native language and I hadn't written anything in years. I hope you had as much fun reading as I had writing.
> 
> See you in future endeavours! <3


End file.
